


Broke The Thing

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko hadn't expected the repair guy to be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke The Thing

Kuroko had been pretty much dying from heat because for the past week his ac had been out and he'd been waiting for his landlord to call a repair guy.

So, after a week of suffering the heat, he couldn't really be bothered with appearances and answered his door in just a pair of basketball shorts.

And he kind of wished he'd put in at least a little more effort when he opened the door to find that the repair guy was hot. "Um, hello." He greeted.

Aomine was somewhat distracted by the bare chest of the guy who opened the door, needing a few seconds to register that he had said something, “Oh, uh, hi. I’m the repair guy.” He tried to force his eyes away from the nice expanse of bare skin and look at the guy’s face, which really didn’t help much either. This guy was just apparently really hot.

Kuroko nodded, wondering if it would seem weird for him to go get a shirt now that he'd already answered without one. "Right, uh it's the ac that broke. I'm not quite sure what broke it, but it hasn't been working for the past week."

Aomine nodded, “Can you show me where it is?” He was starting to consider whether or not he could get away with fixing it as slowly as possible.

"Yeah, this way." Kuroko spared him one last glance before turning and walking into his apartment, gesturing to the ac unit.

Aomine knelt down to get to work, examining the machine as he took it apart. He wondered if it would be obvious if he fixed it just enough to work for a while and then break again so he could come back.

Kuroko stood off to the side, trying to look like he was simply observing the job that was being done and not the guy doing it.

Aomine easily spotted the problem and it was pretty easy to fix, still he did his job as slowly as possible managing to extend the time that it usually would have been to fix it to forty minutes. He didn’t fix it so that it would break again, like he had been thinking about, deeming it probably too cruel to do to someone in the middle of summer. “Well, I think that it should be good now.” He switched it on and, sure enough, cold air started to blow out of it.

Kuroko relaxed immediately when the cold air hit him and offered the repair guy, Aomine according to the name tag, a small smile. "Thank you for the help."

“No problem. It’s my job.” He pulled out a card from his back pocket and handed it to the guy. “Call me anytime you need me, uh...” Aomine prompted, hoping to get his name.

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier." He'd been distracted by Aomine's attractiveness earlier. Kuroko took the card and then held out his other hand politely to shake.

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine took the hand and shook it. “I’ll see you if you need me.” Sparing Kuroko one more glance, he exited the apartment.

Kuroko watched him go and contemplated the ethics of breaking something in his apartment for the purpose of staring at the hot guy that would come to fix it.

* * *

He wasn't even sure how to intentionally break something without making it obvious that he'd done so.

He also wanted to break something he could go without for a week in case it took that long again.

He ended up just taking a few things out of his washing machine to see what would happen. And the answer was that it would not work but luckily didn't flood his apartment either.

So, he pulled out the card that Aomine had given him and dialed the number.

Aomine lazily answered his work phone with the usual niceties, “This is Touou repair shop, how can I help you?”

"Hi, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. I was wondering if you could help me with my washing machine?" Kuroko replied.

Aomine immediately brightened up at the soft voice of the hot guy he’d seen only a few days ago. “Hey,” He responded almost too enthusiastically. “How’d something break so soon after I was just there?” Aomine laughed, not that he was complaining.

Kuroko decided he really enjoyed Aomine's laugh. "I'm not sure. It just stopped working, and you said to call if I needed anything, so..."

“Well...” Aomine flipped through the book of appointments in front of him, to check if he needed to be anywhere for the next little while, “I’m free right now. I can be there in a few minutes. That okay?”

"Yeah, sure." Kuroko replied. He was at least properly dressed today. Tight jeans and a button up shirt. "Do you need my address or do you remember?"

“Nah, I got it. See you in a few.”

"Okay, thank you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said before hanging up.

As Aomine had said, he got there within a few minutes, which may have been due to a bit of speeding. “Hey, so where’s this broken washing machine,” Aomine greeted when Kuroko opened the door. He may have been a little disappointed that Kuroko was more clothed this time but the clothes looked really nice on him regardless.

"Right this way." Kuroko gestured Aomine inside, taking him to the washing machine, and perching himself on the dryer.

It only took a small glance inside for Aomine to notice something odd. He poked his head up from the washer to give Kuroko a somewhat suspicious yet amused look. “It looks like someone purposefully took parts out of this.”

"Probably Kise-kun." Kuroko had hoped it wouldn't be that obvious, but he should have known better than that. So, his neighbor could take the blame. It would be easier to pass off the blame if Kuroko could properly look at Aomine. He wasn't sure why he couldn't. He was generally a pretty good liar when a situation called for it.

“Really?” Aomine arched a brow, “This person needed you to have dirty clothes for a few days?” Aomine asked skeptically.

"Kise-kun is odd at the best of times." Kuroko replied.

“You sure you just didn’t just want me to come by again?” Aomine asked with a smirk, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Kuroko blushed a bit, but if Aomine was okay with it he supposed he could admit to it. "I really don't know how to put the pieces back in without breaking it more." He offered sheepishly.

Aomine could only laugh, “And where exactly did you put these pieces?” He asked after his laughing calmed a bit.

Kuroko's blush only darkened when Aomine laughed at him. "I'll get them." He said taking the excuse to leave the room and hopping off of the dryer.

Aomine stared after him with a goofy smile on his face. Kuroko returned with the missing parts and handed them to him, not meeting Aomine’s eyes. “Thanks, it shouldn’t take too long. You’re cute when you blush, by the way.”

"I am not." He wondered if it would be acceptable to just leave and deal with his embarrassment by himself.

“Yeah you are,” Aomine smirked, popping the pieces Kuroko had taken out back into place. It was almost regrettable that it was so easy to fix.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry for wasting your time, Aomine-kun. I promise I won't call unless something is actually broken next time."

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t want to come back. How about just a regular date next time though?” Aomine looked at Kuroko hopefully.

Kuroko smiled a bit at him. "I'd like that."

Aomine pulled out the same type of business card he had originally given Kuroko and a pen from his pockets and scribbled his number on the back of it. “Here, call this one when you want me to come by for any more ‘fixes’. I might get in trouble with my boss if I dirty talk someone over the company work phone.”

"Please don't do any dirty talk while you're at work, regardless of the phone." Kuroko answered, taking the card.

“Why not?” Aomine smirked, “I thought you’d want to know what I was thinking of for after our date.”

"Then tell me after our date, not at work." Kuroko said.

“I think there are better ways than just telling you after our date.” Aomine was tempted to just lean down nip a bit at Kuroko’s skin to prove his point.

"You could just skip right to showing me." Kuroko agreed, looking up at Aomine through his lashes.

Aomine had a funny feeling in his stomach from the look, or maybe it was a little lower than his stomach, but same difference. “Now _that_ sounds like a great idea.” He was already pushing Kuroko towards what he assumed was the bedroom, his lips already on Kuroko’s.

Kuroko let out a small sound of surprise. "Don't you have work to go back to?" He asked against Aomine's mouth.

“Not for another hour.” Aomine mumbled, pressing their lips back together.

Kuroko decided to just go along with it and let Aomine lead him into his room, kicking the door shut behind him, which caused it to fall down. "I swear I didn't do that on purpose." Kuroko said, looking at it with wide eyes.

Aomine stared at the fallen door, dumbfounded. “Your place is falling apart. You should consider moving,” Aomine sighed as he pulled away from Kuroko to examine the door hinges, which were, of course, rusty.

"That sounds like something that someone not fresh out of college does. Moving takes time and money." Kuroko was starting to consider it as he looked at his fallen door though.

“Fair enough.” Aomine turned away from the fallen door to face Kuroko. “So... did you want to continue or did you want me to fix this and then continue.”

"Um, if you don't mind, could we do the second one?" Kuroko asked, biting his bottom lip and looking at Aomine apologetically.

Groaning, Aomine headed out of the room, “‘Kay. I have extra hinges in my car. And don’t look at me like that, if you don’t want me to jump you.”

Well, Kuroko wouldn't mind that very much if it weren't for his fallen door. So, he made his face go blank.

Aomine came back and attached the new hinges, throwing away the old ones put the door back up. “At least talk to your landlord about how crap everything is.”

Kuroko laughed at that. "Are you kidding me? My landlord took a week to call you about my ac. They don't care." Kise's oven hadn't worked for a month and a half because their landlord forgot and he didn't bother to remind them, choosing to just borrow Kuroko’s or Kagami’s when he needed an oven.

“Next time we have sex, we’re going to my house,” Aomine grumbled. His place wasn’t exactly luxury either, living on a repairman paycheck, but at least everything stayed together and worked.

"That's fine with me." Kuroko said with a smile.


End file.
